Queen of Edom
by AmaziclePerson1
Summary: A story of a mix between city of bones and city of heavenly fire where Clarissa is the Queen of Edom and Sebastian as King. This is before the war with Sebastian. ***I don't own any of these characters, Cassanda Clare does***
1. The Pandemonium Reunion

At the Pandemonium club, Clarissa was walking around enjoying how much her subjects were feeding, when she noticed some shadowhunters hunting. Shit, she thought. They got straight to work luring her loyal subjects away to kill. She quickly drew an enhanced glamor rune on her her arm so that the shadowhunters couldn't see her. She decided to follow them into the closet to watch them in action.

Obviously, the demon didn't want to die, so it decided to betray her saying that he knew where she was. Clarissa was quite enraged at this, so she in demonic language told him to rethink his actions. The shadowhunters couldn't hear her, but he most certainly could.

He turned a shade of red, embarrassed that he was not only was caught by shadowhunters but his Queen! The shadowhunters were quite confused as to what was going on. The demon told them that he actually didn't know where she was. They were angered at this and decided to kill him. But because the demon had repented on his mistake Clarissa put a protection spell on him.

One of the shadowhunters with the golden hair was brave enough to ask if anyone was there when they found him unkillable. In response, he got a cold laugh, which just scared them more. "Show yourself," the golden boy asked"My, my little shadowhunters I would have thought you were smarter than to ask"Clarissa replied "I wouldn't suppose you would know me, except for Jace" They were terrified now, they also noticed that the demon was gone.

"Izzy, where did the demon go?" Alec asked. That earned them another cold laugh from the mysterious stranger. "Now, now I couldn't let you kill him, what kind of person would that make me." "Um, a good one?" The person stepped out of the shadows, but since she still had the rune on they couldn't see her. Taking out her stele she removed the rune. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Queen of Edom or Jace's adoptive brother"

"Clarissa?" Jace asked "Congratulations, brother. Would you like me to summon him for you? It's been much too long." "No, I will pass, there is absolutely no need," Jace replied hurriedly. "Too late, he'll be here in 5 minutes" "Jace what is she talking about?" Izzy asked confused. "She summoned him." was the only response she got.

"Ah, he is here." Sebastian appeared beside his queen "Brother, it has been too long." "Not really" he grumbled "Jace, I'm confused," the Lightwood siblings said. "This is Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern, King, and Queen of Edom, my adoptive brother and sister" "It's time brother, let's go" and with that, the three of them disappeared leaving the Lightwood siblings to tell an interesting story when they got back to the Institute.

 **Thank you so much for reading this and please review this story!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	2. The Edom Palace

_Recap:_

 _"Ah, he is here." Sebastian appeared beside his queen "Brother, it has been too long." "Not really" he grumbled "Jace, I'm confused," the Lightwood siblings said. "This is Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern, King, and Queen of Edom, my adoptive brother and sister" "It's time brother, let's go" and with that, the three of them disappeared leaving the Lightwood siblings to tell an interesting story when they got back to the Institute._

The trio reappeared in Edom with the help of new inter-dimensional Morgenstern rings. The Morgenstern siblings (that includes Jace) were chatting excitedly because what is more interesting than taking over the world right? ;-) Clarissa had created a rune that allows the group of people to communicate in their heads. Clarissa and Sebastian already had them so they just added Jace to their group.

Over the next few days, they stayed in Edom planning on who lives, who dies and in what order because Clarissa convinced Sebastian not to burn down the world (where is the fun in ruling nothing?). They decided they would start with a warning, surrender to their rule or war. They decided they will send out the warning in four years after they attack more institutes to enlarge their army.

***4 years later***

If you saw any of them now you wouldn't recognize them. After an extreme makeover and lots of training, they sent out the message to the Clave. They were watching the meeting through the endarkened's eyes. They want to surrender, but the stupid Lightwoods are still mad about Jace coming with us, they thought that we captured him, but he knew we were coming and put on the whole show. So they wouldn't surrender without a fight.

***Not exactly a part of the story but still important (below)***

Jace had 15% demon blood, 35% angel blood and 50% human blood. Clarissa had 25% demon blood, 50% angel blood and 25% human blood. Sebastian had 60% demon blood, 15% angel blood and 25% human blood. They had to put some demon blood in Jace because he was too soft and angel blood in Sebastian so he could get in the institutes and Alicate easier.

 **I'm sooo sorry this update was so short! *cringes* Don't forget to review. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes thanks!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	3. Royal Chaos

_Recap:_

 _If you saw any of them now you wouldn't recognize them. After an extreme makeover and lots of training, they sent out the message to the Clave. They were watching the meeting through the endarkened's eyes. They want to surrender, but the stupid Lightwoods are still mad about Jace coming with us, they thought that we captured him, but he knew we were coming and put on the whole show. So they wouldn't surrender without a fight._

They decided that Sebastian and Clarissa would continue to be King and Queen, so Jace would be Prince/Chief adviser. When they weren't causing havoc in the world they would spend many hours training and building a kingdom/city in Edom for the endarkened. There were over 100,000 endarkened living in Edom.

Even though Jace is their sibling Sebastian and Clarissa don't tell him everything... While Jace was unconscious due to demon blood increase, Sebastian and Clarissa paid a visit to Idris with a couple of endarkened warriors (for protection) to deliver a message. It just so happened that, the endarkened delivered the message at a mandatory meeting for all shadowhunters. This was the message:

"Since you will not submit to the rule of King Sebastian and Queen Clarissa Morgenstern, I would like to announce that Prince Jace Herondale/Morgenstern will be joining them in their rule. You have one week to reconsider the offer."

One the endarkened "left" (he was actually in the back recording the meeting for Sebastian, Clarissa and Jace to watch later) the Clave went into chaos. The Consul had to try 5 times to get them to stop talking. After they quieted down the Consul asked them who was in favor of submitting to them, only a few 'ayes' were heard. When she asked who was in favor of war, the majority of them said 'aye'. The endarkened quickly snuck out before they concluded their meeting.

While the endarkened delivered the message Clarissa and Sebastian want to the Inquisitor's house to leave a special surprise for the Lightwoods...

 **Sorry for such a short update I wrote this right before bed so I was in a bit of a rush to get it done. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please don't forget to review!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	4. Playing With Emotions

_Recap:_

 _One the endarkened "left" (he was actually in the back recording the meeting for Sebastian, Clarissa and Jace to watch later) the Clave went into chaos. The Consul had to try 5 times to get them to stop talking. After they quieted down the Consul asked them who was in favor of submitting to them, only a few 'ayes' were heard. When she asked who was in favor of war, the majority of them said 'aye'. The endarkened quickly snuck out before they concluded their meeting._

At the Inquisitor's house, Clarissa and Sebastian were taping photos of the three of them (Jace, Clarissa, and Sebastian) having "fun", which consisted of them torturing, killing or turning people. They also had photos of Jace being evil, agreeing with Sebastian and being happy without them. There were also photos of them being plain old happy and playing games. Once they had all the photos put up they made sure that it was clear that the photos were for them and no longer theirs, so they couldn't track them. They also left a note saying:

"Hope you have a nice life because we are :)"

Beside a photo of the three of them covered in blood and smiling from a recent invasion on an Institute.

When the Lightwoods got home they were tired but not tired enough to not to notice the photos everywhere. There was not a room you could go into without seeing at least one photo. It was Alec who found the note amongst the photos. It was the worst for him because Jace was his parabatai, but by the looks of the photos Jace didn't need or miss him.

The rest of them found him sobbing on the ground. "What's wrong, brother?" Izzy asked concerned for the well-being of her brother. Alec didn't stop sobbing but handed over the note for them to read as an answer. In hopes of cheering up Alec, Maryse suggested that they phone Magnus Bane to see if they could track them with the photos. While they desperately tried to soothe Alec, Robert went and called Magnus to arrange a time for him to portal over.

***Time Skip***

There was a knock at the door and Maryse went to go get it. Alec was feeling a bit more composed now that a non-family member was coming into the house. Magnus walked in with Maryse. "May I see the note or a photo please?" Magnus asked "Sure" Izzy responded and gave him the note because it was obvious that it was from them. Magnus took the photo in his hands and was focusing so hard that he was starting to turn red from the effort."I can't get a location, but they left another message for you." He said glumly.

"Don't try and find us... because even if you did why would he go with you? We are his family not you, so back off."

This was very saddening for them. That was the last time they tried to find him ever again. Back in Edom Clarissa, Sebastian and Jace were watching the video of the meeting. They were sad that they wouldn't submit already but they also love war. They considered this meeting a success.

 **Thank you so much to all the people who continue to read my story. Don't forget to review.**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	5. The Dream World Part 1

_Recap:_

 _"I can't get a location, but they left another message for you." He said glumly._

 _"Don't try and find us... because even if you did why would he go with you? We are his family not you, so back off."_

 _This was very saddening for them. That was the last time they tried to find him ever again. Back in Edom Clarissa, Sebastian and Jace were watching the video of the meeting. They were sad that they wouldn't submit already but they also love war. They considered this meeting a success._

While Jace was unconscious he drifted in and out of dreams, some good, some bad.

***Good Dream***  
It was a really good day, Sebastian was out at a meeting, which left Jace and Clarissa alone. They decide to have some fun and play "pretend". They dressed up for the part too. Clothes with whip marks and blood. Clarissa also did the makeup, which consists of cuts, bruises and other assorted wounds. Once they were ready, they twisted their rings and we're off. They appeared outside of the New York Institute and rang the doorbell...

Inside the institute, the Lightwoods, Garroways (Luke and Jocelyn are married), Hodge and Magnus were discussing why they couldn't track the Morgensterns and Jace. "Maybe it's because they put magical barriers up so that we couldn't track them." Izzy suggested, "Or they simply just aren't there." Magnus replied.

"What does that mean?" Jocelyn asked. But she never got her answer because the doorbell had rung sending ripples of confusion through them. Mayrse went down to get the door while everyone else stayed behind wondering who it could be this early in the morning.

Clarissa and Jace had never been very patient, making the wait excruciating. Clarissa had an enhanced hearing rune, so when someone came down to open the door, she knocked Jace unconscious and held him. When Mayrse opened the door she was beyond surprised at what she saw: a bloody Clarissa holding and unconscious Jace, who in fact was also bloody.

As soon as they got Jace to the infirmary and collected all the others, an explanation was demanded. When Robert asked Clarissa flinched at his tone of voice, strong and demanding. Upon seeing this there was a great amount of confusion, thinking that she was very strong and powerful. "I know that you think I am evil, but I must inform you that is not so." She said. Between the form of speech in which she spoke made them all very shocked and confused. She decided to feed them incorrect information to tell the Clave, about them.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating, I had written the part already on paper, but didn't have time to upload it. Don't forget to review!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	6. The Dream World Part 2

_Recap:_

 _As soon as they got Jace to the infirmary and collected all the others, an explanation was demanded. When Robert asked Clarissa flinched at his tone of voice, strong and demanding. Upon seeing this there was a great amount of confusion, thinking that she was very strong and powerful. "I know that you think I am evil, but I must inform you that is not so." She said. Between the form of speech in which she spoke made them all very shocked and confused. She decided to feed them incorrect information to tell the Clave, about them._

With a deep breath, Clarissa started talking. "While we were with Sebastian he put a rune on us so that as long as he is within the same country as him we are under his control. Today he went to a meeting that was so urgent that he forgot to put the long distance rune on us." She explained shakily. "Why didn't he just put a long distance rune on you before?" Isabelle asked, "Well, it only works for 10 hours where as the other rune is mostly permanent." Clarissa answered solemnly.

"I guess that makes sense, but why are you here there many places you could have gone, you came here why?" Alec asked staring at Clarissa with confusion. "Well, I figured that you would want to see Johnathon. Also because I figured it was the safest place to go since Jonathon used to live here. He kept talking and talking about it, how wonderful it was, how awful Isabelle's food is and how you have a wonderful training room." She answered. Isabelle was slightly hurt that Jace told someone how bad her cooking was.

"Who?" Mayrse asked "Johnathon." She answered plainly when they still didn't understand "Jace" Clarissa clarified with an annoyed expression. "Wait, that was Jace who was unconscious?" Isabelle asked shocked. By this point, Clarissa was mentally banging her head on the table at their stupidity. "Yes, that was him. Who else would it be? Sebastian, obviously not. I know he wasn't in top condition, but you know, you should recognize him. How long did he live with you? Since he was 10? But, no matter. you should recognize him, he has done many stupid things in his life that got him hurt? Hundreds? Thousands?" She answered sarcastically.

"Well, yes he has done a lot of things to get himself hurt, but it's never been this bad before." Alec said, "So, now that we're done with your obliviousness, we can continue talking." Clarissa continued ignoring Alec. Just then they heard a groan from Jace as he tried to sit up. "Where am I?" Jace asked even though he knew perfectly well where he was.

Just as one of them was about to answer Jace woke up from his dream. The weird thing was that he remembered the whole dream. Once he found Clarissa, he told her about his dream which piqued her interest. Just as he finished explaining the whole thing, she finally answered. "Let me guess, you want us to do that in real life?" She looked at Jace who had the face of an excited puppy. "Fine, I guess we could do it tomorrow." She relented.

 **Sorry about the abrupt stop to the dream I wanted to publish this because I haven't updated for so long. Don't forget to review!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	7. Fire Messages

_Recap:_

 _Just as one of them was about to answer Jace woke up from his dream. The weird thing was that he remembered the whole dream. Once he found Clarissa, he told her about his dream which piqued her interest. Just as he finished explaining the whole thing, she finally answered. "Let me guess, you want us to do that in real life?" She looked at Jace who had the face of an excited puppy. "Fine, I guess we could do it tomorrow." She relented._

-The Next Day-

After having Jace explain his dream precisely multiple times, they got dressed and left for the institute. They did everything exactly the same as in his dream, when his dream ended, they were still there they made it look like Sebastian had found them and was teleporting them away. They managed a weak "save us" before shimmering away.

In the little time Jace and Clarissa spent with the New York institute, they had managed to gain their trust, which was really stupid of them. It worked in the Morgenstern's favor. Occasionally, a fire message would appear telling them where the attacks would take place and how many people they need for each one. It's amazing how the Clave blindly trust the mysterious fire messages.

In these messages they would always say more people than needed or less. Sometimes they said the exact correct amount of warriors needed, to make sure they kept blindly believing. The messages weren't sent in secret life-threatening situations, but in plain sight in their war meetings with Sebastian.

A couple messages were secretly sent to certain people, when Jace or Clarissa wanted to tell them "important information" in person. They would end up dead, missing or in the endarkend army. The people who didn't come back from the "meetings" were people loyal enough to the Clave that they would die for the cause without hesitation (why they didn't tell the Clave of their departure was because they wanted to feel useful in the next meeting), others who went missing were secretly amazing fighters or were a nobody that had never been noticed.

After a while the absences of the people began to be noticed. The was missing approximately one third of their members gone. When the reality of the situation sunk in, there was chaos everywhere, there were people frozen in fear of being next, people who ran around screaming like they would die if they stopped screaming and there were others who were talking to each other in small groups. Soon the Consul had, had enough and yelled for order. "Thank you, as you all know many of our members are missing..."

 **As promised, another update! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I found out that summer break gave me more time to not update. This chapter is not edited, so if there are any mistakes please tell me. Don't forget to review!**

 **AmaziclePerson1**


	8. A Small Peek Into Sebastion's Mind

I know that everybody thinks that I'm really evil and want to burn down the world when really, I'm just following Clarissa's plans and ideas.

The poor girl after our parents abandoned us to go and do whatever horrible parents do.

I know that "mother" went and married a werewolf *shudders* filthy mutt.

And I'm pretty sure Valentine is hiding in his moving house doing I don't care what.

Slowly, bit by bit Clarissa started to go insane, making crazy plans to get back at the world for the horrible things done to her.

As much as it scares me, I don't go anywhere I'm all she has left now.

If I leave her now the world would probably be burnt down by now.

As for me, I'm about as normal as a regular 17-year-old demon/Nephilim boy goes.

So basically, I'm pretty chill, I enjoy watching Clarissa terrorize people and play around with Jace.

I honestly don't understand what she could see in that boy, I mean yes he's hot but I'm basically him with more muscle and power.

"Oh shit! Clarissa is calling me, what does she want now?

Oh she's in the bedroom waiting for me... and if I want to live another day I will come?

Ahhhhh don't kill me I'm here, I literally ran the whole way!

"Which dress? Which dress?

Didn't I get her someone for this? I did but you don't like her advice, I spoil you too much love.

That one, it looks beautiful on you.

I chose the wrong one? There was a right one?

"Why are (demon)girls so confusing?!

Wait, we're leaving? What, where? By the Angel Clarissa! Make up you're mind!

You found a demon cat? Cool, what does this have to do with the raid on Alicante?

His name is Lulu? Why would you give a male cat a female name?

"We're leaving, okay finally!

I have to get changed! Argggggg, you should have told me this before your long story about that cat! Okay, okay I'm going!"

I hope you like this special/bonus chapter to celebrate 3k reads! Thank you guys so much! Don't forget to review what you think!

AmaziclePerson1


	9. War on the Consul

Recap:

After a while, the absences of the people began to be noticed.

The was missing approximately one-third of their members gone.

When the reality of the situation sunk in, there was chaos everywhere, there were people frozen in fear of being next, people who ran around screaming like they would die if they stopped screaming and there were others who were talking to each other in small groups.

Soon the Consul had, had enough and yelled for order.

"Thank you, as you all know many of our members are missing..."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"As you all know, some of our most dedicated members have disappeared recently, and we need to figure out how to replenish our numbers-shush!-we will discuss our options about that after. We can't always rely on the fire messages that Clarissa and Jace send us before raids, which have become more infrequent as time goes by and we can't afford to keep losing members this rapidly during the raids because of our decreasing numbers. Which brings me to my next point, Sebastian has created a new weapon that iratzes can't heal." the Consul stated calmly.

"What does that weapon do exactly? And why can't we heal ourselves after being hit with it?" someone from the crowd asked.

General agreement arose from the crowds of people demanding explanations from the Consul.

"We don't have much information on the weapon yet, but the Iron sisters have examined a shard of the metal that is being used in it. We found the shard lodged in a fallen shadowhunter's arm and they have determined that it is demon metal. So far all we know is that it is naturally resistant to angelic power, so when fighting an endarkened wielding a demonic metal blade, do not use seraph blades because they do nothing against them. Their blades have been known to slice through seraph blades like butter, so during the next battle I would like to see if we can get our hands on a sword of theirs for closer inspection." the clave started to rustle around uneasily at the revelation of this new information.

"Now we have a few options on how to proceed with the problem of decreasing shadowhunter numbers... we can use the mortal cup and create more shadowhunters," a couple of murmurs were heard,

"have everyone retreat to Idris" a few hushed agreements,

"or we can send out search parties to figure out the Morgensterns headquarters." the Consul continued.

After a couple of minutes of reflective silence, the different groups of shadowhunters started shouting their opinions loudly, trying to be heard over the crowd. The Cohort wanted to get the Downworlders to be sent out in search parties, as to not risk any more shadowhunter lives. Valentine's followers wanted similar things as the Cohort, but also to use the mortal cup on as many mundanes as possible, even if they ended up turning into forsaken 'they would still be useful against the endarked'. And then the more traditional shadowhunters said that they wanted everyone to retreat to Idris because 'enough Shadowhunter blood has been spilt, we must put an end to this!'

"SILENCE!" the consul shouted, trying to calm down the masses, "Now one person at a time please tell me your ideas and why its the best idea."

"I believe that we must send out Downworlders to search for the Morgenstern's headquarters, their lives are expendable, unlike us shadowhunters," Zara stated proudly, looking at her father for approval, "we must spare no more shadowhunter lives on petty search parties for members who might as well be endarkened by now. I suggest that-"

Outrage from the newly elected Downworlder representatives overpowered any statement that Zara could have made. Even though Jia continuously attempted to calm everyone down, her attempts were in vain as no one wanted to cooperate.

After a very loud and long debate between the Cohort and the Downworlders about the plan, was she able to gain back control, "I believe that we must reconvene tomorrow at sun up to continue this conversation when everyone is more rested and-"

"Are you just scared that your precious Faerie daughter-in-law might be affected by this? Maybe it's time for a more unbiased Consul, hmmm? I say we hold a vote! We should elect a new Consul tomorrow morning so that we can make some real decisions around here. Am I right?" Horus Dearborn yelled into the crowd, to be met with a mixed response from the rest of the council.

"That is fair enough, tomorrow morning we shall have an election for Consul, now could anyone interested in being a candidate stand up please," Jia stated.

As she looked out unto the council the only thought on her mind was 'by the angel, may he save us all'.


End file.
